Problem: Seven teams play a soccer tournament in which each team plays every other team exactly once. No ties occur, each team has a $50\%$ chance of winning each game it plays, and the outcomes of the games are independent. In each game, the winner is awarded a point and the loser gets 0 points. The total points are accumilated to decide the ranks of the teams. In the first game of the tournament, team $A$ beats team $B.$ The probability that team $A$ finishes with more points than team $B$ is $m/n,$ where $m$ and $n$ are relatively prime positive integers. Find $m+n.$

Solution: The results of the five remaining games are independent of the first game, so by symmetry, the probability that $A$ scores higher than $B$ in these five games is equal to the probability that $B$ scores higher than $A$. We let this probability be $p$; then the probability that $A$ and $B$ end with the same score in these five games is $1-2p$.
Of these three cases ($|A| > |B|, |A| < |B|, |A|=|B|$), the last is the easiest to calculate (see solution 2 for a way to directly calculate the other cases).
There are ${5\choose k}$ ways to $A$ to have $k$ victories, and ${5\choose k}$ ways for $B$ to have $k$ victories. Summing for all values of $k$,
$1-2p = \frac{1}{2^{5} \times 2^{5}}\left(\sum_{k=0}^{5} {5\choose k}^2\right) = \frac{1^2+5^2+10^2+10^2+5^2+1^2}{1024} = \frac{126}{512}.$
Thus $p = \frac 12 \left(1-\frac{126}{512}\right) = \frac{193}{512}$. The desired probability is the sum of the cases when $|A| \ge |B|$, so the answer is $\frac{126}{512} + \frac{193}{512} = \frac{319}{512}$, and $m+n = \boxed{831}$.